bitcoinfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitcoin Wiki
Welcome to the Bitcoin Wiki This is a wiki where everyone can edit in contrast to other Bitcoin wikis where you have to pay Bitcoin in order to contribute and/or edit. (Inaccurate) What is Bitcoin? Watch this introductory video: What is Bitcoin? -- Published on Apr 24, 2014 Bitcoin Hardware Wallet Bitcoin Hardware wallet is physical wallets for storing cryptocurrencies like Bitcoins. These wallets are small devices which offers high level of security of private keys of Bitcoins. Few popular wallets are listed below: *Ledger Nano X *Trezor One Wallet *Trezor T *BitLox *Keepkey *CoolWallet S *Ellipal *Archos Safe-T (Mini) *Bitfi *Opendime Bitcoin software Wallet * Electrum (wiki space free. If you have an idea or information to add about Electrum, feel free to!) Transaction fees * Transaction fees EARN FREE BITCOINS Freebitco.in - Is the only guaranteed website to earn free bitcoin's satoshi every hour as bitcoin value rises and so are the rewards. All the user needs is to sign up for free and verify emails and earn free satoshi's everyhour. Securing Bitcoins * Any practical info on storing Bitcoins with multiple signatures that are bound to a single Bitcoin address required to spend them, is welcome in the Specific software or implementations section. ** Bitcoin Stack Exchange ** Who is owner of Bitcoin Address Specific software or implementations Bitcoind clue by monsterer Is this relevant? I browsed a GitHub repository page by greenaddress, but I got lost. Why Use Bitcoins? Low or Negligible Transfer Fees When paying a friend through typical online services, it can typically cost upwards of 2.5% + $0.50 in fees. This means, when you digitally pay your buddy $100, it will cost $3 more. Or, if you purchase something for $25,000, it will cost an extra $625.50. That is a lot of wasted money in fees. With Bitcoin, you can pay flat near-zero transaction fees that can be as low as a $0.01 depending on how fast you want the transaction to complete. Speed and Global Reach You can pay someone in India or London just as easily as someone in Argentina or Hong Kong. Bitcoin is completely global and works over the internet. Security and Privacy Payment "push" rather than "pull". That is, with credit cards, when you hand the merchant your card they can extract as much as they want. With Bitcoin, you send an exact amount to a merchant, and they have no power to pull out more from your account. You do not need to provide your name, address, phone number, and other private information when making a purchase through Bitcoin (although some merchants may still force you, it is not a part of Bitcoin itself). You can pay your friends, peers, co-workers without a commercial 3rd party (like PayPal), which also means lower negligible fees. Note: Wallet-to-wallet transfer data (transaction address + amount) is public. However, this information is not tied to your name unless you somehow provide it. Sound Money Bitcoin has all the implications of sound money, which includes the idea that many global problems come from money corruption and spending. Bitcoin is not government-controlled money. It is open-source, peer-to-peer, decentralized money, which means it's money for the people by the people. Bitcoins are created through a difficult "mining" process which is regulated by the physical capabilities of computers. It cannot be arbitrarily created, such as with government currency inflation. Where to get the current exchange Rate? * Curvert * How much is 1 BTC to USD * Bitcoin Currency Converter What is Bitcoin Mixing and how Clean Bitcoins? * Bitcoin Mixing Information Portal Popular Bitcoin Mixers * BitBlender * Bitcoin Fog * Bitmixer * CryptoMixer * Grams Helix Light * PrivCoin Where to Buy Bitcoins * E-currency Exchanger Pakistan * Circle * Coinbase * CoinCorner * Localbitcoins * Mycelium Local Trader (Mobile Phone App) * Bitstamp * Vault of Satoshi * Bitcoin in Pakistan * Zumminer * Flyp.me Accountless Exchange * Coinmama * Indacoin * CEX.io * MyTakin * Bit4.Sale How to accept Bitcoins? * Apirone.com Where to Spend Bitcoins (What can I buy with Bitcoin?) Online Gambling MultiCoinGames Major Online Businesses (Direct) * Overstock * Dell * Newegg * Tiger Direct Small Online Businesses (Direct) * Bees Brothers Honey * Cheap Air Major B&M Businesses (Direct) * Nothing (yet) Small B&M Businesses (Direct) * See Local Bitcoin Map Major Businesses (Indirect, e.g. through Gift Cards purchased with Bitcoin) You can go to Bitcoin-friendly gift card merchants such as Gyft and eGifter for a full list. * Amazon * Walmart * Target * CVS * Whole Foods * Banana Republic * 1-800 Flowers * American Airlines * Best Buy * Burger King * Hyatt * Kohl's * Victoria's Secret * Papa John's Pizza * Zappos International list of shops * Sweden Bitcoin Debit Cards Alternatively, users may opt for Bitcoin Debit Cards and shop anything, anywhere just like a bank debit card. There are different fees associated with each debit card for conversion between fiat and crypto. Bonus Programs While the best way to earn bitcoin is to mine it, buy it, or exchange goods and service, there are also plenty of way to aquire "free" bitcoins via bonus programs, such as: *RunCPA - Earn Bitcoins with this Bitcoin CPA affiliate network (up to 80% commissions with your successful leads) *http://www.bitvisitor.com/ - earns you uBTC for visiting sites. *http://bitbucks.com/ - earns you uBTC for filling out surveys. * Buy bitcoin instant - exchange and mine bit- and Litecoin. * CoinUrl - Earn money with this URL shortener! * Earn Bitcoins - Earn Bitcoins without mining * Get Free Bitcoin - Earn bitcoins from multiple bitcoin faucets. * Bitcoin Piggy - Earn Bitcoins by trading cryptocurrencies on MyTakin * Flying Game - Play games and earn satoshis. Owner: Stock Bitcoin magic4bitcoin CoinURL cur.lv/c9g6d What's going on with this page Category:Browse